Lies, Secrets, and Love
by ani-chan7
Summary: Yugi likes Yami, and Yami likes Yugi. The problem is that Yugi is far to shy to do anything about it. Yami comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi cares for him in the same way that he does for Yugi. His plan: Pretend to go out with Tea, but things sort


**Summary: Yugi likes Yami, and Yami likes Yugi. The problem is that Yugi is far to shy to do anything about it. Yami comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi cares for him in the same way that he does for Yugi. His plan: Pretend to go out with Tea, but things sort of backfire on Yami…**

**Ratings: K+ for language in future chapters**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi, (obviously!) Ryou Bakura, and Joey Seto (maybe, tell me whether or not you guys would like this pairing!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! **

"Words" _Thoughts _**Flashbacks**

**Please read and review! But most importantly, enjoy it!!**

**Lies, Secrets, and Lovers**

"Yugi, I had so much fun last night! Really, you should come with us next time, aibou." Yami said as he poured himself a glass of milk for his breakfast.

"But… Wouldn't that be a little weird… I mean, you and Tea are dating after all…" Yugi mentally sighed. Yeah, Yami and Tea were dating now…. It wasn't long after Yami got his own body that Tea suddenly revealed her feelings for the pharaoh. Although Yugi was very happy for his two friends, he couldn't help but feel a little… Jealous. After all, they did everything together! Yugi and Yami used to spend all of their free time together, but slowly, as if almost unnoticeably, Yami started spending more and more of his time with Tea.

"Nonsense, I'm sure that Tea wouldn't mind if you tagged along one night." Yami chuckled. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Tagged along"? That made it sound as if Yugi were a pet or something. Yugi was really starting to get sick of this. Every night Yami would go out somewhere with Tea, leaving Yugi behind. The next morning he would just go on and on about how much fun they had and how great Tea was. It made Yugi's stomach churn. Yugi knew that it was wrong to get mad at either of them for finally getting together but… Yugi had always felt something for Yami, and had thought for a while that Yami might had actually felt the same way for him.

_I don't believe how dumb I was… I actually hoped that Yami cared for me like that. I'm so stupid! _Yugi mentally berated himself for putting false hope in things so utterly hopeless. Yugi was looking at the ground as he thought to himself, but was quickly pulled out of his said thoughts when he heard his named called out.

"Yugi. Yugi. YUGI!" Yami bent down slightly and yelled his aibou's name into his ear. This got a reaction from the young boy. His eyes widened and he jumped slightly in chair in shock. Yami chuckled. His light certainly was cute. Yugi scratched his head and laughed nervously. _He is so adorable! _Yami thought to himself as he watched his light fondly.

"S-sorry Yami, I guess I was caught up in my thoughts. What was it that you were saying?" Yugi's face was now an adorable shade of pink, and Yami just couldn't help but notice how utterly adorable that color looked on him.

"Your blushing Yugi." Yami drawled. This caused Yugi to turn a much darker shade of crimson._ Adorable!!!_ Yami mentally screamed at how cute his Yugi was. "Anyway, do you have any plans for today? It is a Saturday after all."

Yugi thought about it for a moment and then slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not doing anything today. What about you? You want to go hang out at the arcade?"

"Sorry Aibou, but Tea and I are going to go see a movie today. You can come if you'd like." Yami hoped that Yugi didn't hear the slight begging tone that Yami had used when he asked Yugi to come with them. This wasn't going according to his plans! Yugi wasn't supposed to have let Yami and Tea "go out" this long! Yami sighed to himself as he stood up from the table. _Maybe I was wrong… Maybe he doesn't have any feelings for me at all._ Yami sadly thought to himself as he put his dishes in the sink.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to intrude on your date." Yugi spoke softly, almost sadly. Yami felt like pulling his hair out! He was so confused! It was like Yugi liked him one day and didn't the next! Sometimes it seemed like he was upset that Yami and Tae were going out, and other days it seemed like he was totally fine with it!

Yami hung his head in sadness. _I knew it! He doesn't feel a thing for me! If he did he wouldn't allow me to date somebody else for this long! If he were to go out with somebody else I would definitely put a stop to it! So why hasn't _he_ done anything about it yet?!?_

Yugi seemed to sense his darkness's sudden unhappiness because he put on a big smile. "Well, maybe I will tag along with you guys today! Besides, I have nothing else to do. Would it be alright if I called some of the other guys to see if they could come along too?"

Yami smiled too. "Of course! Its been a long time since we were all able to hang out together!" Really, he just wanted Yugi to come, but whatever it took to make Yugi go was okay.

"Alright then!" Yugi skipped to the phone and started dialing numbers. "I'm going to call Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura and see if they would like to come too!"

Yami winced at the last name. He really disliked Bakura. "Do you really have to invite **him**?" Bakura was always stirring up trouble, he truly was an instigator for their group.

Yugi looked at him innocently. "But Yami, he's one of our good friends! I'm sure that he would be upset if we invited Ryou and not him." Yugi protested.

"Then don't invite Ryou! There, problem solved!" Yami didn't really have anything against Ryou, he just despised Bakura with all of his being.

Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. "Yami! That's not very nice at all!"

_That is sooo cute!_ Yami mused as his light tried his best to look serious, but just ended up appearing adorable as usual. "Alright, alright! Go invite Bakura, but don't blame me when he runs a muck!"

Yugi instantly brightened up. "Thanks Yami! I know that if you try you two can become really good friends!"

Yami snorted. _Bakura. Me. Friends? Don't make me laugh! _"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon aibou. But… I'll try my best to get along with him." _Even if he is a moronic tomb robber. _

Yami was wondering what it might actually be like to live in a world where Bakura and himself got along together, but was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two slender arms encircle around his waist. This time it was Yami's turn to turn red. Yugi was hugging him. Yugi was hugging him! _Man, this kid is hard to read! Come on Yugi, do you have feelings for me or not?!? _Sure, right now it seemed like Yugi liked him, but in a couple of days Yami would go out on another date with Tea, and Yugi wouldn't do anything about it! In fact, Yugi was the one to hook them up!

**Flashback**

"Yugi, I have something to tell you…. But it's a secret so you can't tell anyone! Got it?" Tae asked as she pulled Yugi aside from the rest of the gang. "I think… I think that I have feelings for Yami!" Tae bursted out. Of course Tae had always found Yami attractive, but she wouldn't go so far as to say that she had a deeper feeling for him other than friendship. This was all a part of Yami's master plan.

Although Yugi wouldn't allow himself to show it, he was hurt. _Why would Yami want me if he could have Tae… I guess It's better this way…. I mean, if I truly care for Yami than I would want him to be happy, right? I know that Tae will make him happy. _Yugi put on the biggest smile he could muster, "I know that you two will be great together!"

_What?!? Yugi, what are you doing? I know that you like him, why aren't you speaking up? Yami, this isn't going according to plans!!_ Tae's thoughts screamed through her head. This was deffinately NOT the way that Yami had planned things to work out!

**End of flashback and of chapter 1**

**Alright, sorry for all those Yami and Tea couple fans, but this isn't a story that contains that pairing! This is actually a Yugi Yami story! Yami isn't really dating Tea, he's just pretending to to see if Yugi returns his feelings. Why doesn't he just ask him upfront? Well, for one thing, he doesn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship that they have by telling him how much he cares for him. Confessing your love for a friend who doesn't love you back can really ruin a friendship you know! So please Review! I would deeply appreciate it! Thanks! Tell me whether you think I should continue the story or not!**


End file.
